Lonely
by koyuki hazuki cruel swordsgirl
Summary: It was supposed to be humorous but I end up writing a touchy one. However, yaoi pairings will be revealed as you read it. Luffy, Chopper and Ussop are having a challenge about creating a yaoi manga.. Watch who wins. Watch what happens! R&R if you want! ;D! One-shot! Robin is the automatic judge!


**Author: Hello!~**  
**Zoro: I hate her.**  
**Sanji: Why!**  
**Nami: Yes!**  
**Franky: Woa.. I can't wait..**  
**Brook: Should I play a music themed by their situation?**  
**Ussop: Guess so..**  
**Chopper: ...**  
**Robin: *chuckle***  
**Luffy: She doesn't own OP. She's only a fanfic author.**  
**Author: Not that I'm an awesome one. However, hope you enjoy!~**

* * *

It was always a peaceful day on Sunny's deck, not until the trio troublers start a game named Yaoi. Or, was it a game?  
They were having a challenge about who can draw a manga about Yaoi stuff. They planned to use their nakama as the characters in the manga. After a few argues with Nami for getting the papers they'll be needing, they finally start the challenge. After a few hours of drawing and sketching and planning, Luffy, followed by Ussop and Chopper finished their Yaoi manga. They started to read Chopper's first. However, his drawing were not that neat after rubbing here and there.  
"Sorry.. I'm just not a very good drawer.. ," apologized Chopper towards them both. Both Ussop and Luffy shook their head. "Don't worry. We can ask Robin to help us read it!" exclaimed Luffy and Ussop.

So, they went to where the ladies were having their tea served by Sanji-who was still there- and quickly asks Robin to read Chopper's manga as she wasn't quite doing anything. She didn't have any books on the table, so, the conclusion is she is not doing anything.

"Aren't you reading anything, Robin?" asked Chopper, while handing her his manga. Robin takes a look at the manga cover before replying, " Nope. I planned to spend my time to relax today. Plus, I want to see what swordsman san is doing this time of the day, today. So, you want me to read this?"  
Nami, who was talking to Sanji about the island they'll be arriving in a few days turned to see the manga in Robin's hand. She twirled her eyebrow. "Who made that?" she asked while taking a look at Robin who'd start to read it's content.

Sanji fixed his gaze at the trio troublers. "Me!" answered a childish voice. "Chopper?" Sanji said. Luffy and Ussop nodded on behalf of their member. The cook puffed his smoke away from them. He watched his Robin chwan reading the manga loudly.

~X CONTENT OF CHOPPER'S MANGA X~

Ussop was walking towards the Sunny's head, where Luffy was sitting. Luffy, noticing his nakama, turned to grin at his smiling nakama. Ussop went nearer until they were only a few inches away from each other. Luffy bounced from his seat and took Ussop's hand and went together into the kitchen.  
Ussop: You know, we're lucky Sanji's not in here.  
Luffy: He won't be in here for a few hours. So, let's have some fun. Shall we?  
Luffy went nearer to the leaning Ussop. He k*ssed Ussop's lips and held his cheek. Their moaning k*ss was covered by Luffy's hat. They stopped instantly when they heard the skeleton and the cyborg's voice. They went deeper into the kitchen and saw their nakama hugging. Luffy and Ussop balled their eyes.

~X END OF CHOPPER'S MANGA X~

"The h*ll was that!" shrieked the navigator and the cyborg. "Ah! Since when are you here!" Nami shrieked again as she saw Franky pissed behind Robin, who was absolutely chuckling. Brook, he just frozed behind Sanji giving the cook a sweatdrop.

"Stop it.. Now read mine, Robin!~" Ussop declared that he'd possibly win over the other two since he was quite talented at drawing. Robin smiled at the cover of the manga. It entitles, 'Yaoi!'. However, before Robin could read it, Nami asked them three to explain what are they really doing.  
"We're having a challenge! Who can create the most interesting Yaoi manga, will be declared as the main story creator!" explained(or exclaimed) Luffy along with his grin. Sanji balled his eyes at them, along with Nami, Franky and Brook. "Why am I balling eyes! I don't have any eyes though! Yoho! Skull joke!~"

Robin smiled at her nakama who were creating a ruckus. She looked around and spotted Zoro gazing at them from the crow's nest. She smiled warmly at him giving a message to ask him to come down and be there with them. Zoro nodded and went down.

"Urm, Robin?"  
"Yes, doctor san?"  
"Can you read it now?"  
"Oh! Sure, sorry for making you all waiting," she replied with a really warm smile before reading the sniper's manga loudly. Zoro, who'd just arrived sat beside Luffy.  
"Everyone ready?" Robin asked. Everyone nodded in reply. She smiled once more before reading it.

~X CONTENT OF USSOP'S MANGA X~

Luffy looked at the sky while sitting on the Sunny's head. Robin took a look at him before continuing reading her book. Zoro was sleeping aside of the deck while Sanji was serving Nami with some desserts after serving Robin. Nami continued looking at the map of the upcoming island after thanking Sanji for the dessert. Franky and Brook were talking while Brook was plying some musics and Ussop was telling some stories to Chopper. Chopper listened with his amazed eye. Luffy took a look behind him. He noticed the sleeping Zoro. He decided to pay the swordsman a visit. He grinned as their faces were only a few inches away. Zoro woke up to see his captain grinning in front of him. Zoro just smiled blankly with his sleepy eyes. Luffy sat on Zoro's lap and hugged him. Zoro hugged him back but dozed back. Luffy pouts and starts to k*ss him. Zoro moaned and fixed his gaze at Luffy's black eyes.  
Zoro: What?  
Luffy: *grinning* Let's play!~  
Zoro: N game or No game?  
Luffy: Naughty or Normal?  
Zoro: *nodding* Which one?  
Luffy: Tonight, N game. Now, No game.  
Zoro: Okay.  
So, they went for a hide-and-seek together with Chopper and Ussop.

~X END OF USSOP'S MANGA X~

Zoro yawned in front of everyone who was staring at him and Luffy. He looked like didn't care anything.  
"So it's true then, marimo?"  
"Shut up womanizer."  
"What was that?"  
"Let's listen to the next story. I don't like wanna argue with any*yawns*one..."  
"Awkward.."  
"Okay! My turn!~ Here it is, Robin!~"  
"Wait! How about my drawings, Robin!"  
"Better than doctor san's but, I think captain san's is the best."  
"What!" shrieked the whole crew including the said person.  
"Like seriously?" asked Nami femininely. "You've got to be kidding me."  
"May I have a look at it?" asked the swordsman suddenly making everyone jumped a bit in shocked.

Robin gave the manga to Zoro. At first, Zoro was blushing a bit, but still, "I admit this work. It is a well done manga," he commented. He handed back the manga to Robin, then looked at the crew. They were confused and shocked. He sighed. "What I mean is, he can draw almost a perfect anime pictures in the manga. Understood?" he explained. The crew nodded after a few moments waiting for each of their gears moving.

Again, Chopper looked at Robin and uttered, "You may start now?" Robin chuckled at him. She started to read the manga loudly.

~X CONTENT OF LUFFY'S MANGA X~

Nami was walking with Sanji excitedly in a town. She was shopping a lot of stuffs including inks, papers, clothes and foods which they'd absolutely gonna need. Then, she turned to see Sanji who was carrying all of their things.  
Nami: Sanji kun. I think you should rest at the park first. Place our things and stuffs there and I'll be there later. I'm going to accompany Robin at the library for a while. You must be tired, right?  
Sanji: No!~ Nami swan!~ I'm not tired at all as long as you're still here beside me!~  
Nami: Please, Sanji kun? *bitting her lips inside her mouth*  
Sanji: *sighs* Okay then.. *pouts*  
Nami: *kissing Sanji's cheek* Thank you!~  
Sanji: *lovesicked* .. H-hai.  
Then, they went to their own ways. Sanji was at the park and sitting on a bench and placed the ten medium-sized bags on the ground. He sighed and laid on the bench.  
Sanji: Huhh.. Who am I kidding.. I wasn't tired at all as long as Nami swan is still by my side, but, now, since she's not around.. I'm feeling very exhausted... Aaahhh... The sun's too warm to be be excluded in our life.. What am I talking about?  
Zoro: Who knows.  
Sanji sat up as quick as a lightning. He searched for the owner of the voice and spotted him staring at him along with his usual bored face.  
Sanji: WTH are you doing here? *glaring at Zoro*  
Zoro: I was assigned by your Nami swan to take care of those idiots. *pointing towards the trio troublers who were playing happily in the park*  
Sanji: Of course. *sighs*  
Zoro: May I sit?  
Sanji: *looks at Zoro disbelievingly* Better don't.  
Zoro: *sighs* Please.  
Sanji: *shocked* O-okay, then.  
Zoro: *sits* Thanks. *crossing his legs*  
Sanji: ...  
Zoro: ... Have you seen Brook or Robin anywhere?  
Sanji: Nope. But one thing I'm sure about is Franky is watching those idiots too. And Robin is with Nami swan.  
Zoro: *looking at Sanji before looking at the trio troublers* Huh.  
Sanji: Are you getting along with Robin chwan?  
Zoro: You? Sanji: Hmm.. Quite.  
Luffy: Woohoo! Ussop: Oi! Chopper: Luffy! Franky: Careful, bro!~  
Zoro and Sanji looked at them and smiled.  
Sanji: *thoughts* Why am I talking with this marimo?  
Zoro: Huh..  
Sanji: *staring at Zoro* Hey. Are you okay?  
Zoro: You know what. Sometimes in life, you'll feel like you're being used. Do you?  
Sanji: Sometimes.  
Zoro: By? Sanji: Nami swan herself.  
Zoro: Then?  
Sanji: It's her. That's all. I'll always protect women and I'll always love them.  
Zoro: Seems like you've promised with someone.  
Sanji: Sure did. Would you mind telling me why do you want to be the greatest swordsman?  
Zoro: I've made a promise. That's all. Hey. Sanji: Hn?  
Zoro: Do you think, yaoi-s should exist?  
Sanji: For yaoi fans it should be. But, I think it shouldn't. Why are you asking? *twitching his eyebrow*  
Zoro: I don't know. Maybe I like my male crew mates.  
Sanji: Say what?  
Zoro: Nah.. It's a normal thing.  
Sanji: Oi. Marimo. Zoro: *frowned* What.  
Sanji: Are you lonely?  
Zoro: After I met Luffy, nope. I don't think so. And after I met my rival,*looking at Sanji and smiled* I don't think so either. Hey.  
Sanji: *blushed but smiled* What?  
Zoro: Do you know any other ways to attract women's attention?  
Sanji: *chuckles* Haha! Yep. One way that I just figured it out.  
Zoro: What? *looking at Sanji after looking at the others*  
Sanji leaned closer to Zoro and k*ssed him through his mouth and moved to Zoro's cheek. Sanji smiled widely.  
Sanji: Don't worry, marimo! All of us would always be with ya! Lazy head!~ *smacking Zoro's back*  
Zoro: *shocked a bit* O-o-okay.. Thank you! *hugging Sanji*  
Sanji: Wait, I'm older than you, right?  
Zoro: Yep, curly.  
Sanji: Tch.  
Nami and Robin along with Brook and the others as well watched them in a relief.

~X END OF LUFFY'S MANGA X~

Everyone fell in shock but smiled after a few seconds of Robin finishing it. Zoro smiled at Luffy as if it was a thank you smile. Sanji looked at Zoro before realizing it was actually a fact that Zoro was actually lonely. He then smiled. Nami and the others clapped their hands impressed and shocked with their captain's story.

"I still can't believe it that it came out of Luffy's mind. But, I admit it, you are the mangaka, Luffy!" excalimed Ussop while giving Luffy a salute. Chopper did it as well and they cheered Luffy. However, when they heard Robin chuckling, they then realized that Luffy was actually sleeping.  
"Yoho!~ He must be tired!~ I hope he won't lonely like Zoro san!~"  
"Come on. Let's take a SUPA sleep with him!~"  
"I just realized something," uttered Robin making the crew to look at her before sleeping on the deck along with their captain. The archaeologist smiled and closed her eyes.  
"Captain san must be very happy being together with us today and for us spending our time with him. Don't you think so?"

They looked at the cute young captain snoring before smiling at him and nodded. They slept with him that day and had a wonderful dream together. Robin, who wasn't asleep yet noticed the smile at her captain's face. She thought to herself that they had a really wonderful time together this time. Wasn't this the first day they didn't think anything about pirates and dreams and marines and stuffs? She felt so relieved and said to herself, "Captain san sure is a mangaka since you use you life as your inspiration." With that, she also dozed off.

* * *

**Author: I hope you liked it! I liked it myself anyways. At first, I intend to make it a comedy or humorous, but I end up writing it touching. Huh.. However, R&R.. I'll appreciate it.. ;D! See ya around soon!  
Zoro: ... Thank you for writing this.  
Luffy: You should force them to R&R. It's my manga!~  
Sanji: ... *reading the manga*  
Robin: R&R if you want. We'll appreciate it..  
Chopper: She cries for real.  
Author: Honestly, a few days lately, I'm having trouble of breathing. I hope you'll R&R and make me feel a lot much better cause I'm actually really really lonely. *smiling* See ya around!~ ;D!**


End file.
